Journey of a she warrior
by stargazerXX
Summary: When an Absol is abandoned by her trainer, she vows to become the alpha wild pokemon in the area. Will she survive? Or will she perish? One thing is certain, and that is that she cant do it alone. Violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Yep this is gonna be my first fic ^^...... so please no flames but I welcome CONSTRUCTIVE critiscm! the intro is very short but its all boring descriptive stuff the actual fic will be long enough to call a story lol**

**I unfortunately dont own anything about this fic exept the plot and the ACTUALL fic.. o.o' **

**

* * *

**

**A darkened room**

The young Absol did not know how long she had been pacing that gloomy, cold room for. Her sleek, powerfully muscular legs seemed to be on autopilot, as the owner of said limbs was miles away, lost in her own thoughts and concerns.

'He wouldn't just leave me here, would he? I thought he was my partner… My trainer, more than that, my **FRIEND!'**

With her sudden outburst, which was very unusual for her nature, out of her system, she sat down on the dusty floorboards and attempted to gather her thoughts and assess the situation in front of her, typical behaviour from any of the Absol species.

Her trainer, a malicious boy of 14, who went by the name of Josh, had broken into this old and derelict building. He then proceeded to release Absol from her pokeball, and in short, wash his hands of her. All that the abandoned pokemon could do after that was ponder her future.

'What am I gonna do?'

'I can't survive in the wild by myself.'

'I've heard stories of poachers who kill pokemon for their fur!'

All these thoughts were chasing each other round and round in her head so much that she just snapped.

'Right that's it. I'm going to go out there and I'm going to survive. I'll be the number one pokemon around here. I will NOT let the actions of one pathetic human boy be the end of me!'

With that the female Absol detached herself from her position on the floor and stretched her hind legs leisurely, shook any remaining dust off her glossy white coat, and bounded gracefully towards the open door, where a new beginning awaited her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Midnightsun63 for the review! Absols ARE awesome1 ^^ **

**I do not own pokemon or any of the characters. If I did, I would be rich!**

* * *

The weather was wild and stormy. Lightning crashed and the thunder echoed as strong winds made the trees creak and struggle to remain rooted. Not even the water type pokemon were enjoying the wet weather, preferring to find shelter in any caves or burrows they could find. Not a soul could be seen outside. Except for one.

'I'm STARVING!' Absol wailed loudly. She had been searching for food all day, but after practically a lifetime living off of canned pokafood and the occasional poffin, she was not the best hunter.

She shoved her nose into a burrow, eagerly trying to sniff out the scent of a prey pokemon. What she would give to stumble upon a ratatta right now!

'OUCH!' With a shrill yelp of pain she quickly withdrew her head, needles sticking out of her nose. She had accidentally interfered upon a pair of zigzagoons, which had wasted no time in using pin needle to fend the young Absol off!

*Sigh* 'Guess I better call it a day, but I'm SO hungry… And I don't even have a place to stay!' She had been living wild for 3 days now, and hadn't eaten or slept in that time. Every time she started to drift off, she would awaken in fright, petrified of having to be alone. And her normally well groomed and glossy white coat of fur was starting to get dirty. She hated dirt.

'I would rather be trapped inside that bloody pokeball for eternity than this.. And that's saying something!'

'Why hello there miss, you look a little lost. Why don't you come over here…'

'WHOS THERE?' Absol shrieked, looking around in a panic, that voice did NOT sound too friendly.

'Aww don't be afraid kid, we wont hurt you too much… C'mon boys, lets introduce ourselves.'

With that a pack of 4 male Houndoom stepped calmly out of the shadows, revelling in the panic they were causing the young Absol.

'We're glad you showed up when you did! You see, my pack is awfully hungry…'

'_Humph I don't think so…'_

'If you wanna snack, then look elsewhere! I am NOT food!'

With this the Houndoom started to chuckle among themselves.

'I Disagree, I say you are food. Therefore, we will eat you. Like it or not!'

Without warning, all four Houndoom unleashed a powerful flamethrower upon the Absol. Luckily, her training from her previous trainer had given her amazing speed, as well as one or two rather unique attacks for an Absol. She easily jumped away to avoid the attack.

'Heh, your gonna have to try harder than that if you want to eat me!' Suddenly, the scythe on Absols head started to glow a bright yellow. Focusing all of her power, she pushed out a powerful thunder attack at the foursome. A feat impossible for any average wild Absol.

The attack flew over towards the Houndoom. Crackling with its intense energy, perhaps made more potent in the wet weather. Time seemed to stand still as the Houndoom stood face to face with the mass of electricity before them.

'AAAARGHHHHHH!!!!!!' The Houndooms cries of pain echoed around the trees around them. 3 Fainted on the spot. Now only the ringleader was left.

'Your gonna PAY for that!' He snarled. His body glowed a bright red, then he started to smoke slightly out of his nose. An overheat attack.

'I'm gonna have to counter it!'

Absol started to run as fast as her legs could carry her, directly at the Houndoom. A bright white light enveloped her as she reached full speed.

The quick attack collided with the overheating Houndoom, Knocking him into a tree.

The Absol jumped back quickly, scanning for any movement among the enemy pack.

When they remained still and silent, the most recent casualty still smoking slightly out the mouth, she was satisfied with her victory.

She suddenly felt a warm rush in her body. That battle had helped her grow a little bit more.

With one last look at her victims, she smirked at their misfortune for picking a fight with her, before turning and disappearing among the trees.

She didn't see the pair of deep ruby eyes watching her with interest from among the trees.

'Wow, she's tougher than I thought she would be, I was expecting to have to step in there. Maybe I better find her and introduce myself..'

* * *

**Thats it for this chappie! Who is the red eyed pokemon watching Absol? Well its a dark type! Is it friendly or hostile though...**


End file.
